Meteor Mash (move)
300px| type=Steel | damagecategory=Physical | basepp=10 | maxpp=16 | power= | accuracy= | bdesc=20% chance of raising Attack by one level. | gen=III | category=Cool | appeal=3 | jam=0 | cdesc=Works well if it's the same type as the one before. | appealsc=2 | scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs last in the turn. | appeal6=3 | jam6=0 | cdesc6=An appealing move that can be used repeatedly without boring the audience. | pokefordex=Meteor%20Mash | touches=yes | protect=yes | magiccoat=no | snatch=no | brightpowder=yes | kingsrock=yes | flag7=no | flag8=no | sound=no | target=anyadjacent | footnotes= }} Meteor Mash (Japanese: コメットパンチ Comet Punch) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III to V Meteor Mash inflicts damage and has a 20% chance of raising the user's stat by one stage. Generation VI onward Meteor Mash's power was decreased from 100 to 90 and its accuracy was increased from 85% to 90%. Description |Fires a meteor-like punch. May raise Attack.}} |The foe is hit with a hard, fast punch. It may also raise the user's Attack.}} |The foe is hit with a hard punch fired like a meteor. It may also raise the user's Attack.}} |The target is hit with a hard punch fired like a meteor. It may also raise the user's Attack.}} |The target is hit with a hard punch fired like a meteor. This may also raise the user's Attack stat.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 52 |50|50}} 44 |44|44|STAB='}} 44 |44|44|STAB='}} By |STAB=''}} Form change Generation VI |form=Rock Star}} Special move Generation IV By Generation V Lv.50 Video Game Championships 2013 Metagross Lv.45|STAB='}} |STAB='}} Generation VI |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=48 |acc=85% |eff=Has a 20% chance of raising the user's Attack |users= }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also boost the user's Attack by one level.}} |The target is hit with a hard punch fired like a meteor. It may also raise the user's Attack.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The Ability , which boosts the power of punching moves by 20%, affects Meteor Mash. This is because the Japanese name of Meteor Mash is コメットパンチ ''Comet Punch (which was already taken by in English). ** Despite this, no Pokémon with Iron Fist as an Ability can learn Meteor Mash. However, many Pokémon can still use this combination legally by using an Ability-copying move or Ability such as or and using the move either naturally, or through moves such as or . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=彗星拳 |zh_cmn=彗星拳 流星拳 |nl=Meteoormoes |fi=Meteorimäjäys |fr=Poing Météor |de=Sternenhieb |el=Μετεωρική Πολτοποίηση |it=Meteorpugno |ko=코멧펀치 Comet Punch |pl=Cios meteoru |pt_br=Meteoro Esmagador ( -present, TCG) Soco Meteoro (early anime) |pt_eu=Esmaga Meteoro Força Meteórica |es_eu=Puño Meteoro |es_la=Golpe Meteórico (AG130-AG131) Golpe de Meteoros (AG169,AG170-XY116) Puño Meteoro (XY130) |sr=Meteorski udarac |vi=Cú Đấm Sao Chổi }} Category:Punching moves Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack de:Sternenhieb fr:Poing Météor it:Meteorpugno (mossa) ja:コメットパンチ pl:Meteor Mash zh:彗星拳（招式）